Red So Blue
'''Red So Blue '''is a horror game that follows Noble Summoner Lerret and her first servant Teal as the move to purify the Evotalis Manor. Red So Blue has seven endings based on Lerret's interactions with other characters: ''Die it in Hellbore: ''Both Lerret and Teal, having uncovered Cerul's plan utilize all the spirits within manor to attack the country in revenge. * Lerret had to act negatively to both Scarlet and Vermil * Lerret had to order Teal to do nothing when attacked * Lerret had to mistreat Teal through their interactions ''Greed of the Spider-lily: '' Lerret, worried about Teal's instability, tries exorcise Teal. Teal, having received energy from Lerret, manages to overcome the exorcism. Teal then possesses Lerret and leaves the mansion to attack the world. * Lerret had to act positively to either Scarlet or Vermil * Lerret had to order Teal to do nothing when attacked * Lerret could either be kind or neutral to Teal ''Purple Paper: ''Lerret, depressed and traumatized over the events, decides to commit suicide. Teal depending on her form embraces Lerret's spirit after she passes. If Teal is a demon, it's implied that she take Lerret to hell; If Teal is a spirit, it's implied the two leave together; If Teal is an angel, it's implied that she forces Lerret to move on. * Lerret had to act negatively to both Scarlet and Vermil * Lerret can allow Teal to become a demon, a spirit, or an angel * Lerret had to be either neutral or rude to Teal ''This Lilac: ''Lerret acts numb after the events of the game and decides to let Teal move on without her. * Lerret had to act positively to either Scarlet or Vermil * Lerret had to do nothing when Teal was attacked * Lerret had to be kind to Teal ''Hydrangea's Promise: ''Both Lerret and Teal set out together to purify and exorcise the spirits across the world. * Lerret had to act positively to both Scarlet or Vermil * Lerret had to try to save Teal * Lerret had to be neutral or rude to Teal ''Forget Me Not: ''Lerret decides to return to the Royal Summoners and confront Cerul while Teal leaves to fulfill her role as angel. * Lerret had to act positively to both Scarlet or Vermil * Lerret had to try to save Teal * Lerret had to be kind to Teal ''Red so Blue: ''Using Herr D. Ali's codex, Lerret decides to summon Teal making her into a half-spirit. The two depart the manor which is purified by Scarlet who is kept company by Vermil. Cerul is shown in the palace finding out the news that Lerret and the manor have vanished. Shortly there after he is attacked off screen, likely by Vermil, following Scarlet commenting on how his soul should be removed immediately to prevent him from harming anyone else. The after credit scene reveals Lerret and Teal walking through a forest and discusses where they'll take the codex.